ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans: The Movie
Teen Titans: The Movie is an upcoming 2012 film adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_(TV_series) Teen Titans]. It is set for theatrical release of April 13, 2012. The original cast members from the series will reprise their roles. Plot As the villains Gnarrk, Gizmo, Jinx and Blackfire are attempting to work together to rule the world and destroy the Teen Titans, they discover there is a passage underground. As they opened it, it appears to be a powerful creature The Strongest One being buried for 20 years by the original Teen Titans. Meanwhile, Teen Titans: Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy are competing into snowboarding race. While returning home to Titan Tower, they are being alert from their newest villain they will ever face. Never heard of the new villain The Strongest One in their life, Robin discovers that he has been buried deep underground for 20 years and now someone has opened it and now he is unleashed setting to take over the world. As the Teen Titans headed to the same location where The Strongest One is unleashed, they are being under attacked by his army left them behind to fight against them. The Strongest One sneaks inside the Titans Tower and destroys it. He also has stolen the Titans’ superpowers gains control of it and destroys it which can cause the Titans’ super abilities to fade. After defeating all of The Strongest One’s army, the Titans returned to the deserted base. They found that The Strongest One has destroyed their powers. Raven realizes that another power can be seen in order for their powers to be restored. She found out that an island called Titans Power is a place where every heroes can get their powers restored, but it was a very dangerous place for the young heroes. As the Titans begin their journey, the Titans from East Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash and Más y Menos assistances to protect the world for their absences. The Strongest One discovers that the Titans are heading to the Titan Power to get their new powers sent out the evil versions of themselves to destroy them. When they are being attacked by their evil clones, they are being assisted by Amy, owner of Titan Power. She has heard about The Strongest One’s return leads them to the location where they are set to begin a journey. Back in the city, The Strongest One unleashes his monsters to take over which has capturing people and most of Titan East heroes Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Aqulad and Speedy. The ones whom got captured have been officially possessed. Mas and Menos are the survivors to avoid being kidnapped must save their teammates. Amy journeys the Teen Titans to head on a journey to the Island of Power, the third point for the Titan Power. After defeating three dirt monsters, the heroes gets the chemical power and has their powers restored and returned to the city. As the Titans returned to the city, Starfire is being kidnapped by one of The Strongest One’s monster and has got possessed where the Titans left to save the world. Mas and Memos headed into the underground chamber full of people’s sprits. They found they got Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualand and Kid Flash sprits and returned to their bodies. Meanwhile, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy battles against The Strongest One, now grown into gigantic size, now even as powerful as ever. Too powerful to defeat without Starfire, Mas and Memos has found a possessed Starfire. She has been captured by her own sprit restoring her good self. As the Teen Titans are being tired out and about to be defeated, Starfire came to rescue them. All five worked together as a team and defeated The Strongest One and save the world. After The Strongest One is destroyed, the villains are being arrested and everyone from around the world are being restored with the sprits returning to their bodies. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans returned to the Titan Tower and restore their home. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans celebrated a celebration for t Production After the cancelation of Teen Titans in 2006, DC Comics and Warner Bros. will release an animated film adaptation of the TV series into theaters on April 13, 2012 with the original cast reprising their roles.Teen Titans Returns! Retrieved December 10, 2011. It will have the same animation, plus a much detailed background to make it as dramatic as the TV series.Tara Strong Talks Teen Titans: The Movie. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Diretor Michael Chang, who did Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, will return to direct a theatrical film version as well as crew members. Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton and Tara Strong will reprise their roles. English composer Alexandre Desplat will compose the film's soundtrack.Harry Potter Composer To Write Teen Titans: The Movie Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Retrieved December 10, 2011. It was said that it will not be released in 3D. Cast *Scott Menville as Robin *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Starfire & Blackfire *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Tara Strong as Raven, Jinx & Gizmo *Ashley Johnson as Amy *Ron Perlman as The Strongest One *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Bumblebee *Mike Erwin as Speedy *Wi Wheaton as Aqualad *Michael Rosenbaum as Kid Flash *Freddy Rodriguez as Más y Menos *Dee Bradley Baker as Gnarrk References External links *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:2010s animated films Category:2012 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:American films